


Our Battle

by AyeSeeU



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mention of Death, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeSeeU/pseuds/AyeSeeU
Summary: They have each other and that's all that matters.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Our Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck at summaries. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading!

Gulf stormed his way out of his small, old apartment. Half-awake, his tie done messily, some of the buttons of his long sleeve uniform were improper, his hair obviously chaotic. He ran as fast as he could to the train station. Great. Out of the days that he’ll be late how come it must be today, when it’s their final exam he needed to ace to pass his subject. “Fuck! No, no, keep your thoughts together, Gulf!”, he keeps on murmuring to his self while waiting for the train to come. He was anxious, kept on looking at his wrist watch and calculating the time he would reach his destination.

The train was loaded with people, some were students like him, others were obviously workers, some were just common people on a trip, he guessed. Standing again, he thought. He slightly leaned his body on the long hand rail while his hands reached for his papers in his bag, using the travel time to review for his exam. He tried to calm down for a bit and focused on refreshing his memory on the materials he studied.

He literally ran his way to his faculty, not minding the students looking at him confusedly. He was panting heavily when he reached the examination room, his blockmates already seated in their respective seats and busy answering. He walked to his proctor and took the examination sheet.

“You’re thirty minutes late, Mr. Traippipatanapong. Mind you the exam is only good for an hour and fifteen minutes. Take your seat there”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

* * *

Time’s up! He heard the proctor yelled. Cold sweats suddenly covered his body. He felt like crying, but he resisted it. He did his best because he knew a lot is in stake for that exam, but he didn’t finish it on time. He can’t have a failing grade, because if that happened, he’ll lose his scholarship. It would be hard to continue studying without the scholarship, and his mom wouldn’t like that. There were a bunch of thoughts running on his mind at the moment but he knew he can’t just sit around and dread for the things yet to happen. Besides, his day is still far from over.

He made his way to the cafeteria and purchased for a cheap bread and a bottled water for lunch. After receiving what he had bought, he walked out straight away, not bothering to look around the other food stalls. This way, he wouldn’t be tempted to buy more. Although he knew the bread he bought wouldn’t be enough for his rumbling stomach, it’s better than nothing. He could have something sumptuous tomorrow, or the other day, but still he has to save money as best as he could.

He reached his next destination, a fancy restaurant not far from the university. No, he was not here to eat, besides he knew the meals here are out of his pocket’s reach. He went to the worker’s area behind the counter and changed his clothes. One o’clock on the dot. He’s now on shift to serve the customers.

It was already dark outside when he went out to throw the garbage bags. What a tough day, he sighed. He might fail a subject and lose his scholarship, he was shouted at and humiliated by a very important customer for serving the wrong order, he was scolded by their manager for that and almost got fired and to compromise he worked overtime, he’s really tired and on top of that he’s starving. Everyday, he has to study and work hard for himself. Since the day his father left him and his mother for another family, followed by the death of his mother two years ago, he had no choice but to stand on his own feet. His beloved mother wanted him to finish his studies, and he promised her that he will. All through the past years, the reason of all of his hard work was her mom, to be proud of him even from above.

The air started to become chilly. He took a minute to stare at the dark, blue sky then headed in to finish cleaning up. After that, he made sure everything is okay before closing the restaurant.

He took the last trip home. His back was aching too much from mopping the floor for hours that he just wanted to drop down and sleep, but he still has to walk to his apartment. When he reached the door, he was surprised to see it slightly open. Even if he was in a rush this morning, he was sure he locked the door before going. Is it a burglar? Fuck, he was so tired to get caught with a fight with a burglar at this moment.

He entered quietly, walking straight cautiously. It was dark, and he could feel his heart started to beat faster, getting anxious. He suddenly heard a flick and the moment he knew it the lights were turned on.

“Shi-“

“Surprise!”

Gulf turned his back in an instant and froze. There he is, a tall figure standing beside the door, smiling so much that he could not see his eyes, arms widely open for a hug. Gulf just stood there, staring at him.

“Gulf? What’s wro- baby! why are you crying?”

Gulf unknowingly felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. It was the man’s turn to froze upon seeing Gulf’s reaction, but he quickly ran to the boy’s direction and hugged him tightly without any hesitation. “Hey, I’m sorry, did I scare you? I’m sorry, sshh, sshh, there, there, it’s me, P’Mew”

Gulf did not know why but he suddenly cried upon seeing Mew’s face. He did not know why, maybe he’s just exhausted physically and emotionally. But the moment he saw Mew, a wave of relief and comfort rushed to his whole being, so overwhelming that he did not realized he cried. It was such a tough day and being locked tight in Mew’s warm hug felt so good. It was the last thing he ever wanted for a day ender.

The two stayed like that for a while, Mew running his hands gently on Gulf’s back while the latter is still clutching his hands on Mew’s shirt, trying his best not to sob. “I missed you so much”

“Sorry, I tried calling you but you’re not answering, so I just went in here”

“I thought you’re a burglar” Mew chuckled lightly upon hearing Gulf. “What a handsome burglar I am then”

Gulf sniffed then raised his head to see Mew’s face. _You are indeed handsome_ , he thought. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because I’ve been so busy for the week that I had less time for you”

Mew sighed, reaching for Gulf’s face and wiping the tears away with his hands, the latter still clutching his shirt.

“If I would be mad, that would be because you’re working too hard. I told you I would help you but you were so stubborn”

“P’Mew, you’re busy with your work too, I don’t want to trouble you..”

“Why would helping my boyfriend ever be a trouble, huh? You’re so silly” Mew softly pinched Gulf’s nose.

Gulf was slightly relieved after hearing those words from Mew. He just thought how lucky he is that he has someone to rely on whenever he is troubled or weary. Even if he doesn’t talk, Mew knows him exactly, he would be there by his side at a time where he doesn’t know he need him the most, and that is one of the reason he fell instantly for the man.

Mew broke the hug between them and reached for the plastic bag on the table. “I brought you your favorite. You better eat na. I don’t want my baby starving”

They spent the next moment talking about how their day went, mostly Gulf ranting how terrible it is while munching his kra paow Mew brought for him. Mew was all ears, sympathizing with him and giving words of encouragement in between their conversations. It wasn’t such a good day nor a terrible one for Mew, so he doesn’t much have to share with Gulf. These moments amuse him for he knows Gulf isn’t a talkative person, and seeing him blabbering so much right now, Mew couldn’t imagine how these past few days must be so hard for the boy, he’s afraid he might not stop talking at this point. He wouldn’t complain though, in fact, he is so happy that Gulf trusts him a lot to tell him everything that’s bothering him.

Mew reminisced the time when he met Gulf. He was a graduating student back then, finishing his thesis and final requirements for his degree. Throughout his life, all he ever did was follow what his parents want for him, that is including the degree he should take for college. He doesn’t like it, but he wanted to make his parents proud of him. He always gives his best, he always do well on his studies, but still it wasn’t enough, it was never enough for them. He was mad, frustrated, he was on the verge of questioning his life, of why he was doing this, of what is the point of living his life not according to what he wants, when this ball of sunshine suddenly lit his world up. Gulf showed up in the time where he doesn’t know he needed someone. He thought him that it’s okay to cry, that it’s okay not to be okay, that it’s okay to ask for help if he can’t do it on his own anymore. As days passed by, they slowly realized that they need each other, they have their own troubles in life but they became each other’s best support system. Mew couldn’t be thankful enough that they have met each other.

Gulf suddenly called his name, causing him to halt his reminiscing too.

“Hmm? Why?”

Gulf dropped his chopsticks and reached for Mew’s hands settled on the table. He slowly opened them and wrapped his slender fingers among the other’s thick and veiny ones. Mew happily obliged while gently squeezing Gulf’s.

“Will you stay with me for a long time?” Gulf spoke while staring at their connected hands, suddenly feeling undeserving of the attention Mew is giving to him.

“Hey, look at me” Mew cupped his face with his other hand, forcing him to look in his eyes, as he said,

“You don’t even need to ask, because that’s my plan, Gulf”

They smiled to each other, closed the gap between them and went for a slow, gentle kiss. Tomorrow would be another day, no one knows what the future have in store, but they have each other to face it. **Together**.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I didn't know if I conveyed it right, but it should be to appreciate the people or even just one person that is always there to support you and just downright there for you, on your ups and downs, just like Mew and Gulf. I realized through writing this that there are people who will come in our life at the right time, at the time where we don't know we need them. So just trust that timing and don't ever ever give up, because there are wonderful people you will meet along the way to be part of your journey in life. Thank you for reading!


End file.
